In recent years, in information processing devices, such as a Laptop PC (Personal Computer), a technique is known which provides a low power consumption state (for example, S0ix state) in which the information processing devices can be returned to an active state by event driven of an OS (Operating System) or an application (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2017-209869). For example, Windows 10 (Windows is a registered trademark.) carries Modern Standby utilizing such an S0ix state and enables the execution of predetermined processing in the background while realizing a low power consumption state in which the display or the like is stopped by the modern standby.